Sing, My Angel of Music
by Sodapop Phantom
Summary: Eponine Thenardier really wants Marius Pontmercy. There's only one thing in the way of their love: Cosette. But she can be taken care of, right? The only solution: a mysterious man in a mask known as the Phantom of the Opera searching for his Angel of Music. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A dark figure walked the dark streets of Paris in the pouring rain singing softly, as it made it's way to Palais Garniera*, the tall opera house located in the center of Paris. It walked in and made it's way down to the dungeon under the opera house. A sudden flash of white caught the figure's eye and it stopped.

"What brings you to my domain?" a man in a cloak and white mask stepped out of the shadows.

"Are you Le Fantôme de l'Opéra*?" the figure asked. The man, the Phantom, nodded.

"Are you still teaching young opera singers?" The Phantom nodded again.

The figure pulled her hood on her cloak down and smirked. "I'm Eponine Thenardier and I've found you a girl with the voice of an angel."

* * *

A/N

I don't know what possessed me to write this. I don't even know where this came from. Lately, I've been obsessed with the Phantom of the Opera and Les Miserables so I guess that helps. This is a really short chapter, more of a prolouge. Hopefully this is enough for you people to want more. Reviews, follows, and favs are welcome and appreciated. Peace out!

*Palais Garniera: also known as the Paris Opera House

*Le Fantome de l'Opera: the Phantom of the Opera in French


	2. Chapter 2

Marius Pontmercy longed for his dear Cosette. It had been awhile since he had last seen her. For some odd reason, she hadn't written to him lately. "Perphaps I shall pay her a visit," he thought to himself. However, before he could make his way to Cosette's house on the Rue Plumet, his friend Eponine intercepted him.

"Hey there, monsiuer. Haven't seen much of you lately!" Eponine took his arm. "Are you still seeing Cosette?"  
Marius nodded and thought of his beloved.  
Eponine stared at him sadly. "Well...I have a letter..." She gave him the letter, which Marius took eagerly.  
"Now what were you saying?" Marius looked at Eponine.  
"I know a place to take her...you know...if you ever want a night out with her."  
"Oh please tell me, 'Ponine!"  
Eponine thought for a moment. "Alright, I'll tell you. Palais Garniera, the Paris Opera House. I know someone who can get you in..."  
M

aruis hugged Eponine, much to her surprise. "Oh thank you Eponine! We shall go tonight! Please talk to whomever that mysterious someone is! Oh! Cosette will be overjoyed!" Eponine hurried off, heart beating. It was all going according to plan. Erik would be pleased. She hurried back to the Opera House, through the sewer and to Erik's domain. "Monsieur! He agreed! May I invite them under your name?"

Erik turned his head, mask illuminated. "Give them tickets to tonight's opera. I personally give them Box 5."

* * *

A/N

Sorry if these characters are very OOC in this chapter. Anyways, another chapter! Hopefully everythig will go according to plan with this! Reviews, follows, and favs are welcome and appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

I truly apologize if this story is inconsistent. I've had a serious case of ongoing writer's block and distraction.

* * *

There was a knock on the door of Rue Plumet as a little boy called out. "A letter from a boy at the barricade!" Cosette answered the door and went to take the letter but the boy snatched it back. "Of course," she said as she paid the boy. The boy grinned and counted the money. He gave her the letter. "A little something for me, a little something for you."

Cosette closed the door. Her heart filled with joy and she couldn't help but smile as she read the letter.

 _"My Dear Cosette,_

 _I am overjoyed to inform you that a friend of mine has aqcuired seats for the Palais Garniera_ _tonight. I shall meet you in your house garden at 8pm tonight. I cannot wait to see you, my beloved."_

 _Marius Pontmercy"_

"Eight o'clock," Cosette said to herself, "Papa won't be home until tomorrow morning. Oh, it's simply perfect! My Marius is so thoughtful!" Cosette hugged the letter and put it in her desk drawer with other letters from Marius.

* * *

By the time it was 8 o'clock, Cosette had prettied herself up and went back to the garden. Marius was waiting, at the gate where they had first talked. Both their eyes lit up when the saw each other.

Marius smiled. "You look simply divine. Shall we?"

Cosette flushed pink and smiled back. "We shall." She took Marius's arm and the pair strolled to the opera house.

* * *

Eponine met Marius and Cosette at the door. She gave them the tickets and led them inside. "My friend is very generous. He is confident you both will enjoy tonight's opera. He has given you his own box." Eponine led them to Box 5, as instructed. She turned to Cosette and smiled. "I believe you will enjoy tonight very much." Then she addressed them both. "Madame Giry will come and take your tickets soon." Eponine walked away after giving Marius a slight look of longing and regret, not noticed by Cosette.

Shortly after, a woman dressed in black with a long braid appeared. "Box 5, I see. No doubt my friend arranged this. You must be very special indeed." She looked the pair over. "I am Madame Giry. Tonight's lead, the Countess is played by Carlotta. The pageboy will be played by Christine Daae." She took their tickets and walked away.

* * *

The opera was very pleasant indeed. Marius found himself laughing along with the audience as the Countess and Pageboy were having a comical affair. Cosette seemed to be having a pleasant time as well. However, the comical environment was soon interrupted as a booming voice called out from above.

"Did I not instruct that Christine Daae would play the countess?" Standing above them all was the Phantom of the Opera himself. Everyone gasped in horror.

Marius grabbed Cosette. "Let's go. It isn't safe."

* * *

A/N  
This is definately my longest chapter yet. And I finally have them in the opera house! Now the real fun shall begin! I hope Marius and Cosette are portrayed accurrately. Anyways, reviews, follows and favs are welcome and appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N  
Thanks to **JJAndrews** for the review and the favorite. Sorry for the wait. Writer's block, school, but never mind. As always, where did we leave off? Ah yes! The Opera House!

* * *

Eponine intercepted the flight of Marius and Cosette. "Follow me. I know a way out of here where you won't be caught. It's rather dark and narrow. You'll have to walk one in front of the other. Please follow me." She looked around in a panicked way and guided the pair to a trap door. Opening it, she revealed a secret passage. "It will lead you two out of the Opera House." She dropped down into the trapdoor. Her voice was heard below. "It's not a far fall."

Marius gestured for Cosette to drop down but Cosette shook her head. "You go first. That way if I fall, you can catch me." Marius nodded and dropped down the trapdoor himself. He landed on his feet and called out to Cosette. "My beloved, I am ready. Please be careful!" Cosette gave out a slight scream as she dropped down as well. Marius caught her and placed her down gently. Above, the trapdoor slammed shut, leaving the three in pitch black. Marius whispered to Cosette. "Stay close to me, my beloved. I don't want to lose you in this darkness."

Eponine called out to the pair. "Follow the sound of my voice and footsteps. The exit is not far." She heard two pairs of footsteps coming towards her. She led the pairs further into the passage. Another pair of footsteps followed behind, unbeknownst to Marius or Cosette. Eponine smirked to herself as she heard the sound of dragging and vanishing footsteps. The sound of water was heard and the passage began to lighten as another trapdoor shed light through its cracks. Eponine pushed open the door and climbed out. She helped Marius up and saw that Marius was frowning and guilt stricken. "What's wrong, monsieur?"

"I lost Cosette."

"Nonsense. I will go back and find her and send her to you. Please, Marius, go home." Marius reluctantly nodded and walked slowly away. When he was gone, Eponine grabbed a torch hidden behind a loose stone and lit it and made her way back down the passage. Instead of going back to the trapdoor, however, she went left down a different passage and wound up at an underground waterway with a wooden boat. Waiting was Cosette, a man she had never seen before and of course, the Phantom. She raised an eyebrow at the Phantom and he stared back from behind his mask. "The man is the Vicomte de Chagny. Is this the girl?" Eponine nodded.

The Phantom smirked. "My Angel of Music has come to me."

* * *

A/N

Sososososososososoooo very sorry that this wasn't updated before! It's a decently sized chapter, I think. I hope y'all enjoyed it! As always, reviews, follows, and favs and welcome and appreciated! Thanks for reading! This isn't over!


End file.
